Danger is my Middle Name
by mo person
Summary: Tony hated trying to cover up who he was. But a contaminated water supply would throw a monkey wrench into his carefully air sealed rouse. Omega!Tony Alpha!Bruce... Mpreg and slash and omegaverse, obviously. Scienceboyfriends


Tony never liked having to act so strong. He never wanted to have a life where he lied about what he was and what he desired. Of course, he didn't have much choice in the matter as his father had been quite the ass. But Tony would never complain out loud about how his father hated what his son was. He hated that his one and only child was an omega. A weakling.

Sure, now that Tony had the suit, it made up for any and all physical disparities on his part. And he had JARVIS programmed to inform any persons that _Tony Stark is a beta_. But that couldn't be any farther from the truth, and it couldn't be torturing Tony any more that it was.

Tony longed to drop the act, to surrender and give himself to an Alpha and be loved. Tony wished he could love Pepper, but she was a Beta, and Tony needed more. Tony needed an Alpha to love him.

So when Agent had visited Tony in his tower, he was very surprised that he had been able to fool the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. Operative core into thinking that he was a beta. Sure, Tony was a good actor and he had gone to absolutely ridiculous feats to ensure that the only person who knew that he was an omega was he, himself and JARVIS, but he really didn't think he was that good!

But it was just his luck that 57% of the team was pure, virile alpha. The number might not seem menacing but take into account that Tony himself accounted for 14% of entire group and Clint was the only other Omega in all of S.H.I.E.L.D. So with the variables all out on the table, omegas were outnumbered 4:2:1, with Natasha being the only female and beta on the team. But at least Clint was bonded. Tony was desperately masking his scent and putting on an act to hide what he was. So the others would only think that the ratio was 4:1:2. Which was completely different!

But either way, after about two years of successfully hiding his secret away and yearning for one particular doctor to just claim him and bond, his wish came true. In the form of a veritable disaster.

Never let it be said that the Hulk was a softie, but when it came to his Metal Man, Hulk would always go out of his way to aid Tony in battle. Whether it be a quick shove out of the way of heavy artillery or carrying him back to the tower when the Suit was too damaged or stroking his hair when Tony came to watch him play in the Hulk Proof Play Room. HPPR for short. Tony had never felt more comfortable than when Hulk would scoop him up, cradle him in his giant green arms and stroke his hair. He had a feeling that Hulk could pick up on the fact that his Metal Man was an omega, but he didn't dwell on it. Tony didn't either.

So, on the fateful day of December 14th, two years after the whole chitauri debacle, some lunatic decided to contaminate the entire water supply in both New York City and Toronto. Tony didn't quite listen to what Director Fury was saying during the briefing, but he got a good wiff of it when he drank the water.

All he had gathered was that the compound wasn't toxic and that exposure would not cause any harm. His head was a little scattered from his new Suppressants he had developed, still needed some tweaking for the drowsiness but overall they were working.

So after the first gulp of tap water, Tony froze. He breathed heavily and he his brain went into override, assessing his symptoms faster than J-

"Sir, your body seems to be initiating a Heat."

Okay, not faster than JARVIS, but damn near close.

"Sir, your pheromones are spiking dramatically, the entire building has already been permeated. Sir, I would suggest running away. Masters Thor and Steve are on their way."

Tony began to cry. He began to sob. This was the one thing that he actually wanted to let happen, but of course it would be ripped from him before the time was right. He tried to run, ignoring the slick between his thighs, he got into his lab, and ordered JARVIS to go into code O. Only Tony knew that override code. But just as the doors of the lab slid and locked shut, Tony collapsed because of the sheer amount to Alpha pheromones that were already in there.

Bruce Banner was not an extrovert or aggressive Alpha, but he was all Alpha and Tony couldn't handle it. Bruce was the only Alpha that Tony allowed close. The only Alpha Tony had ever wanted. And the only Alpha that also had the same essence of Alpha-like qualities as the Hulk.

Bruce's eyes widened at the state of Tony. His cock was erect in an instant, aching and huge. But he was nothing if not controlled in times like these. He carefully lifted Tony onto the pull out bed against the wall. He tried to ignore the fertile, ripe, sweet scent of Tony. He had worked with omegas in India. The people were too poor to afford the drug. But Bruce forced himself back to the matter at hand.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Bruce wanted to show that he hadresolve.

"B-Because... Nggg... Bruce I'm scared!" Tony sobbed brokenly. It broke Bruce's heart. Truthfully, Bruce had always dreamed that Tony was his omega, and he would be pregnant and happy, and so beautiful. "I only every wanted you, but everyone else would look at me different! What would the press say? Think about Stark industries! My stocks would die!"

"Tony, you torture yourself because of your father?" Bruce threaded his fingers through Tony's sweat damp hair.

"I didn't say anything about him!" Tony shot up into Bruce's arms. He rubbed his body as close as possible, trying to quell the urge, to fill the void inside of himself.

"Tony, I know that you're not in your right mind right now, but I need you know that what we're about to do will be forever. We will always be together after this." Bruce needed Tony to understand.

Tony preened happily. He pressed kitten kisses all over Bruce's neck as he was lowered onto the mattress. His pants were gone quickly, ripped to shreds by Bruce's strength. His shirt was gone too, after it was torn away. Bruce was naked very quickly and Tony would die soon if Bruce didn't knot him and fill him up.

Then, Bruce pressed a soft, achingly tender kiss to Tony's lips. Tony latched onto him like a leach. It was crazy soft and unbelievably tender. Tony came from the kiss alone, whimpering in submission.

Bruce felt Tony's hole, the quivering muscles were slick and loose. So he pushed his entire cock inside of the omega without warning. Tony cried out in abandon, as his previous orgasm had left him hypersensitive. But Bruce was far from finished. He didn't wait for Tony to adjust, he just fucked and _breeded_ Tony with all that he had. Tony cried and moaned and quaked underneath his Alpha.

Then Bruce flipped Tony onto his hands and knees and just lost it. Tony couldn't hold himself up from the sheer force of Bruce's thrusts. But it was so good. The stretch, the immobility, the safety, it all had Tony coming again, his cock spilling more cum onto his sheets. Then, after what felt like days of bliss, Bruce's knot began to swell. Tony cried out and pushed back to impale himself on the monster of a bulge. The obscene stretch and pull on the knot had Tony's insides quivering. Then Bruce growled. _Growled. _Tony came again.

They stayed locked together for hours, with Bruce spooning Tony from behind. But before Tony had drifted off to sleep, he pulled Bruce closer.

"I've always loved you Bruce. You really do complete me. For the next session, I want you to bond me. Make me yours forever. I want to get pregnant and be so sore that I won't be able to walk for a month." Trust Tony to make a dirty comment right after professing his love.

"Hm," Bruce hummed. "I guess I can arrange for that."

[six months later]

"Oh God! Bruce!" Tony cried out.

"I thought you didn't believe in god!" Bruce smirked.

Tony was too preoccupied to dignify that with an answer. He bobbed up and down on Bruce's thick cock almost desperately. His round, pregnant belly swelled so prettily. Six months had been good to him, as he had filled out and gained about twenty pounds. His curves had come back and his drinking had been quelled. He was in the best shape of his life, besides being pregnant and as a major plus, he got to have extra explosive pregnant sex with Bruce.

Tony howled with pleasure as he came, spraying Bruce's furred chest with his hot cum. Bruce followed soon after, with a mighty shout and his knot locking them together. In hindsight, this wasn't the best position for them to be locked in, as Tony's back was going to start aching and he would complain endlessly-

"Aw fuck, this wasn't the best idea, was it?" Tony winced. "I can't stay upright like this for long Bruce. My back is already hurting and my ankles hurt because my feet and shins are parallel to the couch and I'm hungr-"

"Tony, listen to me." Bruce interrupted his fiancé. "Scoot backwards until you hit the arm rest and lean against the wall. I'm flexible, I can bend my legs to make a seat, and you'll cover us up with the throw blanket and ask JARVIS to get Natasha to bring us some food."

Tony did as he was told, feeling every bit the omega he was, and loving the feeling. He sighed as Bruce folded his legs in a wide cross behind his back and he could relax. Bruce's knot was still big and hot inside of him and it was beginning to turn him on again. But his baby was hungry.

"JARVIS, please contact Natasha for us. Tell her we need some food." Tony called as he positioned the thick grey striped blanket over his lap, letting it spill over the side of the couch.

"Certainly sir. Do you wish for me to inform her of your inconvenient predicament?" JARVIS, good old JARVIS was screwing with Tony, he was convinced.

"No! Don't give her any reasons to tease us on her way to the kitchen! They'll all hear her!" Tony whined.

"Yes, JARVIS, please don't let her know. I don't want Tony to be ridiculed like that." Now Bruce was teasing him also! What is the world coming to?

"As you wish, sirs."

Tony pouted and smoothed Bruce's borrowed ultra stretch- hulk proof STARK quality AC DC design shirt over his round pregnant belly. He didn't notice Bruce's loving gaze watching him coo and fuss over their unborn child. The moment ended as Natasha's loud guffaw startled Tony into jumping and jarring Bruce's knot inside of him suddenly. Bruce groaned at the sensation.

"Well you two seem to be having fun." Natasha was actually smirking. She had actually let her glee show on her face. "Just remember to disinfect that couch and incinerate that blanket when you guys are done."

Tony only pouted over his plate of hot dogs. But he was thankful she had remembered that ketchup made him puke the last time he had smelled it. She even brought out the maple syrup and extra tangy mustard to go with it! Yay for Natasha!

Bruce plucked two dogs (before Tony could slather them with maple syrup) and put only a little mustard on each before slowly eating them, letting Tony rest the plate on his chest. He began to laugh at the situation, just realizing how ridiculous they must have looked. But Tony made him happy. Tony made the Hulk happy. Tony and now the baby were his whole world.

"Why are you laughing? You're making my hot dog miss my mouth and I don't like maple syrup and mustard all over my face Mr. hot-stuff." Tony groused.

"I love you." Bruce said.

"Yes, well, I suppose JARVIS loves me too." Tony smirked to himself. But Bruce knew that he had really said 'I love you too, Bruce.' but Bruce wouldn't pry.

[four months later]

Bruce would never get tired of having Tony rest against his chest, as he fed their weeks old son. Little Philip Danger Stark-Banner (Tony said that he needed to give his son that middle name.) (Bruce had adamantly refused until Tony had broken down into sobs.) was born healthy. He was strong and had quite the set of lungs on him. Steve had fallen in love with him immediately, as had Thor and Natasha. But Clint shared a special bond with little Philip. Tony wanted to honor the great Phil Coulson, who was Clint's husband, who had miraculously survived the blast from loki's staff, and was the only other man able to subdue Tony. Clint had given them a watery smile. And blamed his own hormones for the tears. Clint was eight months pregnant himself.

"Are you done, my little one?" Tony cooed. He pulled Philip from his chest and gently lifted him over his shoulder to pat his back. "Now give mommy a Dangerous burp!"

"I still can't believe you gave our son Danger as his middle name." Bruce said softly.

"Yes, well... I can't believe Clint gave his daughter Hulk as a middle name. Natalya Hulk Coulson." Tony countered.

Bruce realized that it could have been much, much worse.

Tony smiled. He was finally happy. PLUS, his son could coin the term; "Danger is my middle name" and actually mean it!

Years later, Tony would regret that...

The end~

**wow... I am addicted to Omegaverse... It just does something to me and I can't get enough! I'm going to write more, don't worry! YAY, AND I am thinking about another one for glee and maybe one for Big Bang Theory! How cute would Omega!Leonard be! I know right! PLUS alpha!Sheldon! Ah, I'm going to start right now! **


End file.
